In data communications systems, various devices may be employed for trans-multiplexing applications to facilitate the transport of data between the multitude of devices connected to a network. For example, such devices may be employed in telecommunications networks and in data communications network such as the Internet, wide area network, and the like. There are many different communications standards or channels that may be employed on the various telecommunications and data communications networks in existence. Unfortunately, the various devices that are employed in trans-multiplexing functions within such networks are typically dedicated devices that perform specific trans-multiplexing functions associated with specific communications standards or protocols. As such, these devices are not configurable to be employed in multiple different trans-multiplexing functions.